Can You Sacrifice Love?
by LipLoveLo
Summary: Evangeline has just lost her brother & mother. She heads to Gallagher w/ her sister to be safe from her dad. She has a past with Zach, but under a disguise to keep safe from the COC will he recognize her? Cam, Macey& Grant too! Co-writer 'emily713'
1. Chapter 1: Eight Shots

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING apart from my new character.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind! R&R **

**Chapter 1 - EIGHT SHOTS**

**[Evangeline's POV]**

The six gun shots rang loudly in my ears. Short but sharp. Hot tears welled in my eyes, streaming furiously down my cheeks whilst soaking into the tight blindfold. My mother's groans grew weaker, but all the more painful. I wanted so much to see her face, to know that it wasn't her that was hurt. To know she was ok.

_Be careful what you wish for they say._

Roughly, the blindfold was ripped from my eyes, pushing my head forward in a jerk. I looked over at my brother opposite me, who was trying desperately to escape the ropes that bound us to our chairs. Then I looked to my mother, sat whimpering and gasping for breath. Her eyes found mine, filled with love and guilt.

"Mum..." I started, my throat suddenly feeling swollen. I didn't know what to say to her. We all knew what was coming next.

I looked to the three people in the room. One towering, scrawny, withered man with a scar clawed through his left eye. One woman whose crazy green eyes reminded me of times my dad used to take me to Blackthorne Institution. And the other person was my father.

"Don't do this." I pleaded, looking deep into his eyes. Hoping that somehow I could persuade him to just leave, or better yet; become the father he never was.

He rushed towards me and I flinched at the action. His rough hand squeezed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Look at me," he growled. "Do I look like a man who would change his mind because of his darling daughter?" I scoffed at the comment. "Now look at the traitorous monster you call your '_mother_'." I tried so hard to push my head away from her direction, but his grip grew tighter. "Look at her!" he spat. "Sweet dreams." He teased, saying the words that he always used when he punished us.

And with that he threw up the gun and pulled the trigger.

A seventh shot rang out.

A shot straight to her head.

A shot that killed her instantly, just as she managed to smile weakly towards me.

"Why!" I cried as I began twisting my wrists and shaking to get out of the chains. My father just laughed, that horrible wicked laugh that I heard every night in my sleep since I was 5. He turned to me again, a vicious grin growing as he held a lighter to my face.

"I thought you wanted to play with fire Evangeline."

I gritted my teeth as the heat burned through the skin on the right side of my face. I wouldn't let him see my pain. Wouldn't let him win. When he stopped he backhanded me, throwing my chair to the ground. My head hit the floor, hard. He knelt down beside me.

"Don't question me. You have no authority. Haven't my lessons taught you that?"

And well, honestly, of course they had. My fathers lessons weren't the typical extra homework if you get a question wrong. They were more _how-should-I-torture-you_ since you got a question wrong. And even when I got to an age where I never got anything wrong, he'd still go through the same harsh training methods in order to _"make me stronger"_. But I didn't think that then. I just looked at my brother, as he screamed and shook. And then the world turned black.

When I woke up I was in my brothers arms. It must have only been a few minutes I was out.

"Oh Ev, thank God you're ok!" he sighed and helped me to my feet.

I rushed upstairs, picking up Poppy and her things. She was wearing the lullaby-headphones me and Matt had made to keep her from hearing the noises. My dad didn't even know my mum had Poppy. Didn't know that that was the reason we ran from him; to make sure she wouldn't have the life my brother and I had.

"Matty, we have to go. We can't stay here. We should go to one of the people on mums list, or one of the safe..." and then it dawned on me. "Matty, why did they go? Why did they leave us?" I stopped for a moment, taking a breath to steady myself before I finished. "Alive?"

He was looking out the window, like he'd been doing since I'd woken up. Suddenly he turned.

"I'm sorry." He said. "They're back. We have to get to the secret room."

He grabbed my hand and pushed me into the secret room under the stairs. I went the corner and sat, waiting for him. He handed me the gun in his hand.

"Take this. You know how to use it."

Of course I knew. But like Joe had once told me, if I have to use a gun, then I'll probably be dead. I was still waiting for him, not understanding why he was wasting time. And then I saw it. That look that was shining in his eyes. Love and guilt. The same look he'd given me 11 years ago when he was going off to school at Blackthorne. He was 7 and I was 5, he knew I'd get dads lessons and that he wouldn't be with me. That's why I knew he was leaving.

"Matty? Please, don't do this. I need you. We need you." I sobbed as I looked from him to Poppy and back again. "I can't do this alone."

"Poppy needs you. And that's all. Protect her Ev, you know this is the only way. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

"I love you" I said as I heard their footsteps.

"Oh, Mathew!" they called.

"Go to Gallagher. Go to Joe. He's the only one you can trust with this, no one else. You understand?" I nodded under his gaze. "I love you Ev. Be safe."

He took a shaky breath and closed the door. Leaving me in the darkness. Tears rolled down my cheeks silently as I shook Poppy from side to side and turned up the lullaby on her headphones.

I waited. Waited until I heard the eighth shot. Waited until their footsteps were far away. Waited until I knew it was safe to leave. Then I opened the door and walked towards safety and hope. Towards Joe Solomon. Towards Gallagher Academy.

**A/N: Ok, so there will be an explanation to explain most things in the next two chapters. Like why Evangeline's family are running from the dad. And about her brother at Blackthorne and her "visits" to Blackthorne. And you'll learn Poppy's age etc.**

**Also Gallagher Academy will be in the next chapter and Zach should be in the chapter after that! Because well, Zach is needed. LOL. **

**BTW; Ev and Matty are shortened versions of their names, if anyone didn't know! Hehe.**

**Ok, LOVE **


	2. Chapter 2: Interrupting Gallagher

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING!**

**Please Review. And give feedback, so I know how to improve! And if you do have any suggestions, I'll see what I can do **

**Chapter 2 – INTERRUPTING GALLAGHER**

**[Evangeline's POV]**

"Joe!" I screamed.

I pushed open the doors to a hall filled with murmuring figures that fell silent. But I didn't care. I didn't focus in on faces, just walked forwards.

I'd been travelling for 7 days, not stopping for anything other than changing and feeding Poppy. I wasn't hungry; I was used to going a while without food to give me strength. But my throat felt as though grit was being poured down it. I needed to drink. My head was pounding with dehydration but I still kept calling for him against my heads pleads.

Poppy fidgeted in my arm, as I stumbled forwards.

"Joe!" I called again, my throat burning at the pain. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Matty's gone." my voice cracked as a tear rolled down my face. "Please." I said more softly, but that didn't matter, I knew he'd heard.

I lifted the gun in my left hand as a figure moved. Stepping closer to me. To Poppy.

**[Macey's POV]**

Everyone's heads turned immediately at the sound of the doors opening.

"Joe!" We heard. It was a girls voice. Too young to be any kind of ex-lover.

She hobbled in. Her right leg was dragging behind a little, a stab womb oozing blood. Her jeans were filthy; muddy, wet and blood stained (and despite all a good fit for her legs). A baby was held tightly close to her chest by one arm. The other arm dangling with a scrap of material wrapped around to cover another injury. I saw the gun, but I knew I had to help. Her lips looked like stretched clingfilm, so dry and cracked. And I know you're all expecting me to say something _Macey-_like, saying she really needed to sort out the bags under her eyes, but I really couldn't.

So I stepped out from the table.

She lifted the gun. Her hand trembling, and that's how I knew it was ok to take another few steps forward, slowly. I help my hands up in a sign of peace.

"I won't hurt you." I said, stepping again. Her hand seemed to tighten around the gun as I looked to the baby, "Or her." I added. "I'll just hold her for you."

She hesitated a little, but I don't think she really wanted to fight.

"Please." She said when I was closer.

Whilst I took the baby, Mr Solomon ran down the aisle.

"Evvy!" he said, his voice quiet and questioning. She fell into his arms. Almost like as soon as the baby was safe she could rest.

Solomon carried her to a room on the second floor, and I, along with Madame Dabney followed. And let me tell you, if you haven't seen Madame Dabney do her hip-twisting speed walk then, well, you aren't missing out. Whilst people were tending to her wombs, Cam's mum came in to talk to Mr Solomon, so I stayed with the baby. She was wearing these weird headphones –and if the situation wasn't so serious, I'd be making some comments about how old-fashioned they were- that were playing lullabies. It was kind of cute. Peaceful. But I wasn't about to start singing along.

Six hours later and Solomon looked up from his seat by her bedside.

"Macey, you should get some rest. You've got classes tomorrow."

"No sir, you should. When she wakes up seeing you look like the worlds going to end, she's not exactly gonna feel reassured is she? Plus, I'm looking after, umm…" I gestured to the baby in my arms.

"Her name's Poppy" he said after 7 minutes. I mean seriously, seven minutes to get that out? "The baby, I mean."

"Ok." Because really what else was I supposed to say?

Well this really was awkward. I could see that he knew what I was saying was true, he just didn't want to leave her. So I went with the only thing I knew could help. Saying something to make him uncomfortable…

"Ok sir, maybe I should go. But only if you're ok with helping her shower and stuff…"

His shoulders stiffened. Mr Solomon actually felt uncomfortable. _Wow, Mace, good going_, I thought with a smirk coming to my face.

"Alright Macey, you can stay. Send someone to get me when she's done. There's some things we need to discuss." And with that he left.

**[Evangeline's POV]**

When I woke up my head was ringing and my eyes were groggy. I looked over at a girl sat on a chair, lightly swinging Poppy and muttering in a baby voice. I laughed and she looked up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were up."

"Don't be, it's fine." I said. "She likes you." I added a moment later.

"Surprising isn't it, babies don't tend to like me." She chuckled, bobbing Poppy. "I'm Macey by the way."

"Geneva" I blurted, remembering Joe's voice whispering that I wasn't to tell anyone my name, to keep us from danger.

"Didn't Solomon call you Evvy?" Confusion laced her voice.

"Uh, yeah it's an old nickname. Haha" I was a pretty good fake laugher.

"Mind if I use that too? Geneva's quite a mouthful."

"Um, I prefer Jen actually." I replied, knowing that anything to do we Ev would automatically give me away to my dad or his accomplices.

She nodded, slowly, not really convinced but letting it go.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked, standing from her chair. "Actually, maybe you should take a shower first. No offense, but you look like you're in some zombie horror film and-"

"I think I get it." I replied, trying to laugh without feeling like I'd ripped my throat.

Getting up was hell. My muscles were so tired and strained. It took me a whole 2 minutes and 13 seconds to walk to the door the girl pointed at (which is definitely a long time, since it was only really 7 steps away). I took off my ruined clothes and stepped in the shower. The water hit my cuts like a rock. Let me tell you, showering when you've recently had a bullet in your arm, a knife in your leg, an electric taser in your stomach, and plenty other painful torturing methods tested on you is HARD. It also takes a lot longer when you have to wash your own hair as well as your wig. I sat down and watched as the blood trickled off my body. This was a perfect time for me to cry, when my tears mixed with the water.

I used my wrists to turn off the water (since most of my fingers had been broken 8 days ago). I walked round the shower door and found that my old clothes had been replaced with a new uniform. The Gallagher uniform.

"Um, excuse me? Is this uniform for me?" I asked, hoping the girl was still there and I wasn't just questioning no one.

"Yeah," she called back as I put the chocolate brown wig back on my head securely. "The headmistress brought it in. And I hope you don't mind, but I threw your old clothes out."

"How did you know I wasn't planning to wear them?" I joked as I pulled on my underwear –I also took that moment to be thankful for front clasped bras, so I didn't have to literally break my fingers..again.

"Oh please," she retorted. "I would _not_ have allowed that!" She added with a giggle.

**[Macey's POV]**

She walked out with her socks pulled above-knee high and the Gallagher sweater on.

"Oh didn't I give you the shirt? I'm sure I did…" I said, looking around for the shirt Ms Morgan gave me earlier.

"Yes, it's just, um… well my fingers… I couldn't do the buttons."

"Oops, sorry, should have thought of that hey? Ah well, still looks good. Or as good as a boarding school uniform can look." And by the way, you should totally check out some school uniforms, I mean some people look like Puritans, jeez! "Here, I'll do your hair for you."

I reached towards her and she jumped back.

"Um, no it's okay, I got it. Thanks though." She mumbled, whilst going over to the little mirror on the table.

"Is that 'cause you don't want me to pull the wig off?"

**[Evangeline's POV]**

Wow. That was surprising. This girl was good considering she was Macey Mchenry –yes, that's right, the senators daughter. My jaw dropped to the floor as I turned to her. She was studying me with her hand on her cocked hip. She smiled sweetly and tucked her slick black hair behind her ear.

"I can work with wigs you know. I'll put it in a low plait, yeah? Wow, you've got good skin for someone who hasn't slept in a week. I'll give you some concealer though" I was just staring, wide eyed as she blabbered on.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered, still gaping.

"Please, your skin tone just doesn't suit brown hair, and your eyebrows are _way_ too light." She said as she walked over and took the wig off, revealing my long blonde locks. "Were you not even gonna blow-dry your hair? That really is tragic. Oh and I can get you some eyebrow dye from Dr. Fibbs' lab."

"Thanks." I said. "Can I ask why you're doing all this for me? I mean, you don't even know me?"

"I know enough to see that Mr S is really worried about something, and trust me he doesn't show much emotion other than disappointment," Laughing, I nodded my head in agreement. "Plus you haven't been chucked out yet _and_ Ms Morgan is letting you into classes, so that shows you're not some evil crazy murderer about to go on a rampage." She smiled.

"Even though I was holding a gun" I retorted.

"True, but no ones dead are they?" She laughed for a few seconds and then stopped abruptly, along with the comb she was using for my hair. Catching my face in the mirror, and the hunch of my back I'm guessing she realised that infact people were dead. She opened her mouth to apologise.

"Please don't apologise."

"Ok. Do you mind me asking what happened? Somehow it doesn't seem like your story is 'just-the-late-transfer-kid'."

I snorted in agreement, then paused for a few minutes wondering whether I could trust this girl. Matty had told me I couldn't trust anyone but Joe, but for some reason she seemed like she was someone I could trust. And she had helped with Poppy, and me for that matter. I sighed, finally making my decision.

"What would you like to know?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Joe- err Mr Solomon was one of my mother's old friends, he was in the list of 'safe' people. And my brother told me to come to Gallagher and find him."

"Why didn't your brother come?"

"He's dead." I gulped.

"And your mother…" I nodded. "How?" She added, with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"My father shot her, seven times actually. I don't know if it was him that shot my brother, I was hidden when I heard the shot. It all happened rather fast, one minute we were making tea, the next the house was raided, then… Gosh it was just awful."

"Your father did it? I don't understand?"

"Well, he's part of a terrorist group, in fact my mum was too, but when she had my brother and then me, I guess she saw that her ways were wrong. I don't know much about it really, just that one day my father found out that my mother was one of the double agents in the group. She'd been trying so hard to keep up this evil persona, that she even allowed my father to carry on his lessons with me-"

"What lessons?" Macey interrupted.

"Teaching me how to be an assassin. Although I doubt it's like your lessons at Gallagher, it was a lot more force and punishment. Anyway," I carried on, not wanting her to ask more. "I just remember hearing them arguing and fighting, but my dad had locked me in my room. I tried to get out, but my dad's locks aren't just the padlock or key type. When he let me out again, my mother wasn't anywhere in the house, he didn't tell me anything about it and I was too afraid of what he'd do if I asked. So I spent the next 6 months wondering whether she was dead. I didn't dare ask my father though. And then at one of my lessons at the institution my brother came to get me instead of my dad, he took me to a house where my mother had been living. She was 7 months pregnant. We knew dad would be after us, so we laid low and disguised ourselves. It didn't work though, did it? They found us after 10 months of running, and well it's pretty obvious that they didn't like traitors."

"Oh God…" Tears filled her eyes, and she hugged me lightly as she said, "Couldn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't know anyone to tell. Our house was isolated, all there was out the windows was trees. My dad didn't let us outside, he taught us so there was no need for school. I've never seen anything but the inside of my house or the institute, since he always blindfolded me. Other than Joe and my family, you are the second person I've ever spoken to."

"What?" She exclaimed. "You had no friends? Your whole life?"

"Well, I had one…"

"Who? When?" She paused then added, "How?"

I laughed at her question, and really it was a good one. It even confused me how I'd managed to get a friend. The obscurity of it and the fact that she'd gotten me to laugh at a time like this made me unable to control the hiccupping giggles. She even joined in after a while, her body jerking the same as mine.

I didn't know much about friends, or much about anything outside of the life I'd lived. Macey was completely different from me, but we did have things in common. And for the second time in my life I had a friend to get me through the horrible life I lived. I was glad to say that macey McHenry was my friend.

And I was also glad that our giggling had made her forget about her previous question. Because I really didn't want to answer about the friend I'd had.

The friend who was the first young person I'd seen other than my brother.

The friend from the Blackthorne Institution I would visit with my dad.

The friend who would sit with me every day in the dark, cold passage my father used to lock me in.

The friend whose name I'd never forget.

Zach. Zach Goode.


	3. Chapter 3: Blindfolds & Beauty Products

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything apart from anything I've made up. Hehe!**

**Chapter 3 – BLINDFOLDS AND BEAUTY PRODUCTS**

**[Evangeline's POV]**

I would catch you up on everything I've been doing the past two days since I arrived at Gallagher, but something tells me you wouldn't want it verbatim.

Mostly I've just been spending time with Poppy. Macey asked if I wanted to add an extra bed to her room, but I kind of wanted to stay in a room with Poppy, and besides I wasn't used to being surrounded by people –especially NOT my age!

I've had a few talks with Joe, him telling me what I can and can't do. Pretty simple stuff really; _'don't tell anyone about your past', 'don't tell anyone how you know me', 'don't mention the COC', _he might as well have just said _'don't act like you've lived your life'. _And really, I wouldn't have minded that; so that's what I decided to do.

New Cover:

NAME: Geneva Harper (because I wanted to keep something of me, even if it was the first letters of my actual name)

HAIR: Chocolate brown, long (well it had to be, to cover my blonde locks!)

EYES: Brown (Thanks to some beautiful things called coloured contacts)

PARENTS: Died on a mission, I don't like to talk about them (and thank God people have the respect not to ask!)

Most other stuff is the same, because despite what they try to tell you, unless you're wearing ridiculous shoes, you can't change your height.

Ok, I'll admit – just this once though! – that I did in fact scream, and rather high pitched too. They're a lot of things I was prepared for in my life, but walking out of the shower room I was not prepared to see Macey McHenry filling my wardrobe with clothes.

"Jeez, what got stuck in your throat" Macey joked, as she turned to face me.

"Um, Macey what are you doing? Whose clothes are they?"

"They are officially yours. I've had to stand by and watch you wear the same two shirts and boring uniform for the past two weeks, even after lessons. Do you know how many nightmares it gave me?" She looked at me expectantly, as though I was meant to be guessing. "So I took the courtesy to order you some clothes and have them sent to Cam's mom."

"Well thanks Macey," I said as I examined the clothes that now filled my wardrobe and drawers. "But was this really necessary?" I asked, pointing to the way too revealing mini dress.

"Every girl needs to be prepared. You never know what hunk we might find on a mission" And with a wink she grabbed my arm and shuffled me out of my dorm.

As we walked down to the Dining Hall, Macey began filling me in on all the research and CoveOp work they'd been doing to figure out information about Blackthorne. And after a rather funny story to do with Liz being on Bexs' shoulder, and a rather sad story of Cammie finding a photo of her Dad, they uncovered the secret. Blackthorne wasn't a _who_, but a _what_.

Now, I know what you're thinking, I could have just told them that I knew almost every little thing about the Blackthorne Institute for boys, but Mr Solomon had forbid it. And since he was the only one I could trust, well, I wasn't planning on breaking his.

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"That's not our ride, ladies" Mr Solomon said, and the whole of the CoveOps class stopped immediately.

"Then how are we…" Cammie began, but her voice trailed off as the ground started to shake.

As the ground opened up, and the sound of helicopter blades spinning filled our ears, Mr Solomon showed a hint of a smile, and I couldn't help but smile too. Pointing behind him he said; "That's our ride."

Only 3 minutes and 7 seconds later, we were all in the helicopter; blindfolded and counting time. If I hadn't been trained as an assassin, I probably would have been shaking at the memory of the last time I wore a blindfold, but I had been, so I wasn't. Instead I was opening and closing my eyes at a slow and steady pace, and not because I was tired or had something in my eye, but because by doing so I could thin the layer of material wrapped around my eyes. Although Macey had ordered me some makeup for beauty, I'd gone on to mix the products for more covert tasks. When I'd finished, I looked around at my classmates. By the slight movement of Cammie's jaw I could tell she was counting the time. Tina was lifting her head to try and peek under her blindfold - looking an awful lot like a guinea-pig. And I don't think anyone could miss Bex with her snoring being the only sound inside the helicopter.

Forty seven minutes and forty two seconds later, all our stomachs flipped as we felt the helicopter readying to land. Someone guided me out of the helicopter doors, along the concrete ground and into a waiting van. At the sound of Solomon's voice we all reached behind our heads and tore the blindfolds off. First thing I did was check that everyone was still here, and then I looked at the walls of the van.

After a briefing from Joe, Cammie was the one to open the doors and lead us out to the fresh air. I would have stayed with them, but since our tailers knew exactly who they were tailing, I didn't want to be seen with my classmates. So, as the rest of them looked around bewildered, I smoothly darted off and matched my pace with a young boy following his parents.

"Want to share half a cookie?" I said, as I leant down and handed the boy some of the white chocolate snack, suddenly very glad that I'd packed it to eat on the supposed van ride.

I didn't even look back at my classmates as I walked away. A sudden pang of guilt filled my stomach.


	4. Chap 4: Can't Catch Me, Blackthorne Boy

**Disclaimer: Even though I am oh-so-cool, I'm not quite cool enough to make Gallagher Girls Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher! Pfft... Genius.**

**Chapter 4 – Can't Catch Me, Blackthorne Boy**

**[Zach's POV] **

**(A/N: OMZ ZACH! Hehe)**

Grant had snored the whole drive up. I mean, I keep telling him to go to bed earlier, but he does his own fitness routine before bed, and then night drills too. I guess it pays off though, 'cause if there's one person who could beat me in a fight, it'd be Grant.

We got there exactly 68 minutes and 15 seconds before the Gallagher Girls. It was only me, Grant, Adam and James on this assignment, only a few of us got picked, because you can't exactly bring 1800 students to the National Mall, no matter what Jonas tried to suggest.

So that's how we ended up there, with Jonas in the van on camera duty, and Grant and I walking around like two buddies hanging out.

I was scanning the area for a doughnut stand, when Grant nudged me.

"Dude, check them _OUT_!" He hooted at me, his face growing more excited by the second.

"Um Grant, might wanna calm it down, they look over and see a guy with wide eyes and a boner, they aren't just gonna run away, but remember it. We don't want that now do we?" I said, only half joking.

"You're just jealous of my looks." He tutted.

I had two assignments. The one Blackthorne set; to stop the girls achieving their mission. And then the one my mom set; Cameron Ann Morgan. So that's why she was the first girl I saw, I guess it kinda made it easier that she was the first one out of the van, but what can you do.

They filed out of the back of the van, all wearing the same Gallagher Girl uniform – which definitely made our jobs a lot easier. Cameron stood taking in her surroundings; so she probably noticed the guy in joggers stretching his hamstring, the row of women all wearing the exact same t-shirts and the brother and sister sharing a cookie as they stalked after their parents. As she began walking, I watched. And about 6 seconds later, I followed.

**[Evangeline(Geneva)'s POV]**

As Macey McHenry says; a girl always needs to be prepared when it comes to clothes. And as I say; a girl spy always needs to be prepared when it comes to clothes. Which is why I was glad that Macey had ordered me a double coat. When they family I was with got near a mini-café, I split off into the bathroom and turned my coat around, so it was now a tanned trench coat, instead of a blue fabric one. I neatly rolled my over-the-knee socks down to cover the Gallagher imprint, and placed the school tie in my pocket. My new cover was complete. I was no longer a Gallagher Girl on the outside. But some deep voice inside me told me I should be. Told me I should be back with my classmates, working out a plan together. Not trying to escape this alone. Not abandoning friends.

~Time Skip~

It had been two hours since I'd stepped out of the van that I spotted one. A Blackthorne student. I kicked myself for not recognising sooner. I was sitting on a low wall, examining my nails like a bored teenage girl, when a boy muttered the word Gallagher. It took me almost a second to locate the voice, but when I laid eyes on the guy looking a little to wary and standing only a few steps behind Mick, I was sure. Mick was too focused on watching the janitors that had been tailing her for the last 78 minutes that she didn't even notice the teenage boy. Mick would get caught. The boy was gradually getting closer, and somehow I had rose from my sitting position and headed off after them. I was a Gallagher Girl now, and the only one that knew of Blackthorne's existence. It was my job to help my classmates. To help my friends.

"Luke!" I yelled "Luke!"

I ran up to the boy and tapped his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Luke?" I repeated. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you, you know it's funny I wa-"

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong guy" he interrupted.

"-was talking to my mom about you just the other day." I continued, giving him a tight hug – or so he thought. He smiled and tried to turn to leave. _Uh-uh_, I thought, _not gunna happen_. "About that time when Gemma bought us all tickets to the football game, but you refused to go because you hated the team. Gosh, my mom hated you when you did that. Isn't that funny?" I giggled squeakily.

"Look, like I said, you've got the wrong guy, and I'm late for… something." Wow, could he talk in an angry tone or what?

This time I let him go. Not because I'd ran out of stories to tell (because believe me I could have gone on all day with that one), but because I'd already connected my comms unit with his when I'd hugged him.

"James, what happened? Did you get the girl?" A voice asked.

"No, some bimbo got in my way, started blabbering about some Luke kid. Can you see her? I've lost eyeball!" he replied, and if it hadn't been a cover, I'd be very hurt by his comment. He should definitely treat girls nicer.

"Dammit James, she was supposed to be easy for you."

"Man would you calm down. I've got Rebecca, and you're still following Cameron right?" Another voice interjected.

"Yes, Grant, I am. Ok… all you have to do is make her late-"

"I know, I was in the debrief room too remember? I'll wait at the van when I'm done."

This was good. I now had the name of two guys, which made it easier for helping Bex. Running to find Bex, I thought of my next distraction method for this 'Grant'. Being a girl made it easy really; I could just be dumb or flirty and I was bound to get in the way. He was just about to turn the corner and get in her way when I beat him to it.

"There you areeeee" I cooed.

He turned, slightly confused. "Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"I've been following you all the way here, how didn't you notice me?" I teased.

"What? Oh my God, you're-" _Gallagher Girl_ is what he was gunna say.

"-Hannah, yeah!" I interjected.

"Who?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Hannah? You know, last Saturday?" I pushed, twirling a strand of hair.

"Uh, I'm not really su-"

"You don't remember do you? Why do you guys never remember?" I whined. "Is there something about me? I mean… you said you liked me. You asked for my number… but…" It was either the whaling sound I was making or the story I was telling that made him stay and awkwardly pat my shoulder.

"You're beautiful, really. I'm sure it's nothing you do, maybe you're giving out the wrong number. You only gave me 10 digits, that's why I couldn't call." At least this guy was nicer than the last.

"Really?" I muttered, looking up at him with wide, naive eyes.

"Yeah, course." He looked off into the distance, and I could just make out the sound of mumbling coming from his comms unit.

"Alright, well I'll be off then. See ya!" I called over my shoulder as I speed walked in the opposite direction, ducking between trees.

**[Zach's POV]**

I pushed the elevator button just before she could reach it, but she pressed it again anyway. In fact, she pressed it 3 times. She jumped inside when the doors slid open, and moved to the far corner, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

I asked her numerous questions in the elevator ride, trying to get her to talk a bit more, like my mom had said, but she was one of those keep-to-yourselves kind of girls. I'd even offered her chocolate, what girl doesn't like chocolate? Although that was pretty clever of her, you never know what kind of drug I could have put in there.

When we reached the surface, she waltzed out almost before the doors had opened properly.

"Thanks again for the chocolate." She called, thinking I'd just leave her.

It didn't take her long to figure out I was following her. I gotta give her credit for that.

"Where are you going?" She spun at me.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz." I retorted, seeming as innocent as I could be.

"_We?_" She exclaimed, a puzzled look on her face.

"Cam!" I girl ran up, placing Cameron in a tight hug. "Thank Lord I found you! Been looking everywhere for you. I've got some news to tell you on the way-" She stopped as if only just noticing me.

I smiled lazily.

"Oh, um, hey." She stuttered with a wave of her hand. "Alright well…" she turned back to Cameron like my presence didn't even exist anymore. "We should head off."

"Wait, I'm going with you." I cut in, feeling a lot less cocky and a lot more stupid than before.

"No you're not." The new girl said defiantly.

"Look, it's dark. You're by yourselves. And this _is_ Washington D.C. And you've only got," I pretended to ponder it. "fifteen minutes to meet your teacher."

"Thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary, it's just up here." Cameron muttered. "And there's a cop over there." She pointed.

"What? You think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?" I joked, a smirk growing on my face.

The other girl huffed, stepping towards me as she said;

"You really don't know how to be discreet do you?"

And her hand reaching for my forehead was the last thing I remember.

**[Evangeline(Geneva)'s POV]**

"You go to Solomon, Cam, I'll deal with this." I told her.

"What… was he… Blackthorne?"

"Yeah. There was about four of them. I'm guessing this isn't the last time we'll see them either."

She nodded. "Right, well, we've got 12 minutes and 36 seconds, so be quick ok?"

"Ok."

"And, um… thanks Geneva." And with a smile, she left.

I couldn't really pick up his whole body, so I just half carried him to the first bench in the row. I was peeling the Napotine patch off his forehead when I heard footsteps and muttered voices coming down the pathway.

"Oh man." I cursed.

I looked around, searching for an answer to how to get out of this. Instead of running I just sat next to him and awkwardly placed my legs over his and rested my head against his chest. After a moment I began slipping off the bench and had to change positions. Grabbing his arm, I snuggled it around my shoulders and put one leg over the other in front of me. Closing my eyes, I faked that we were just an ordinary teenage couple taking a nap in the chilly evening atmosphere, trying so hard not to think about the fact that it was Zach Goode.

Yes, Zach Goode.

The boy who'd found me in the freezing, dark, secret passageway my dad had locked me in back at Blackthorne years ago. The boy who'd made me overcome my fear of darkness. The boy who'd forgot about me, and left me to spend the last 6 years alone in the dark room.

After trying not to grimace as the older couple walked past and awed, I removed myself from his hold, and stood from the bench. Or should I say tried to stand. Something caught in my scarf and ripped me back down onto the bench.

"Ah, jeez! What the-" I stopped myself from cussing by biting my bottom lip.

Twisting around I untangled myself from Zach's button and—

Wait.

"Oh shit." I gasped.

Looking at the mini camera that had been stuck to his collar, I mentally kicked myself for bothering to wrap myself around Zach in the view of a camera – and him and his classmates to see later.

No. I wasn't going to let something like this give them the upper hand. I had to make Gallagher Girls proud.

"Can't catch me, Blackthorne Boy." I said, and staring straight into the camera's eye, I winked.


	5. Chap 5: She's Mathew's Daughter

**Disclaimer: *crying***

**Cam – Why are you crying?**

**Lo – Because I didn't write Gallagher Girls!**

**Cam – Never mind… want a cookie?**

**Lo – Um duh yaah!**

**A/N – I should probably let you all know that I'm not gunna go through every chapter in the actually books and change them, just the ones that are important to this story, otherwise it would be massively long! Hehe, thanks.**

**Love Lo x**

**[Evangeline (Geneva)'s POV]**

It had been a pretty long day to say the least. And sure, I'd love to say that I then went straight to my room and got some rest, but hey, I'm an assassin-raised-spy-girl, so I don't get rest. When we got back to Gallagher, I spent most of the night in Cam, Bex, Macey and Liz's room discussing what kind of "hot" the boys were, and whether or not Zach was flirting with Cam or not. Then, the part none of us expected, was finding the new dorm rooms that had suddenly replaced the East Wing – meaning only one thing. Blackthorne Boys were coming to stay.

For Liz, this meant trying to hack into all things Blackthorne to get some sort of info about them. For Bex, this meant sneaking into the spare room to practice her combat skills. For Cam, this meant a rematch. For Macey, it really meant nothing at all. But for me, this was dangerous. If boys from Blackthorne came here, it meant I had to really step up my game and my cover. I couldn't let any one of them know who I was.

So I spent the rest of the evening figuring out how to act for the duration of their stay.

**~Next Day~**

**[Zach's POV]**

Standing outside the front doors to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, all I could think about was how much cologne I could smell and how much I couldn't wait to see the look on all the girls faces.

Last night, I agreed to use my recording of our mission against the girls for our class debrief. Yes, I know it was a bad idea now, but when you can't remember anything after meeting Cameron Morgan, I think it's a definite option to finding answers. Watching that recording back showed me two things. 1) Never allow the guys to watch it with me. And 2) Make sure that the next time I see this girl, she knows it was just that one time anyone's ever beaten me.

So, surprise, surprise, mystery Gallagher Girl, I'm catching you up.

Here we were; fifteen specially picked Blackthorne students, stood just outside the Grand Hall to Gallagher, as the head teacher began her rather dull speech about history of the school.

**[Geneva's POV]**

Unfortunately, my baby sister wasn't feeling too well, so fortunately I missed breakfast and the arrival of the Blackthorne Boys. But that doesn't mean I wasn't filled in by all the whispers and endless gossip going from one mouth to another on the way to class. When I met up with Cam, Bex and Liz right before walking into the doors of COW I could tell the rumours were true. Liz just looked confused, or like she was over thinking her next move. Bexs' eyes were a little too bright and she looked like any moment she would fly into the air. And Cam, well Cam just looked sort of mad and confused.

I took my seat behind Cam, and couldn't help noticing (like the rest of my class) that there were three spare seats that weren't supposed to be there.

But as Dr Sanders walked in with three boys behind him just 36 minutes later, we realised they WERE supposed to be there.

The skinny one stepped forward, nervously fiddling with his tie as if it were suffocating him.

"Um… I'm Jonas. I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore-"

"Thus your enrolment in this class," Mr Smith cut in, his voice slightly more dry than normal. "Welcome Jonas, please have a seat."

I watched amused as Bex kicked the back of Liz's chair when _Dr Steve_ asked who would like to show him round. Bex was certainly good at getting her way. When the Greek God looking boy named Grant stepped forward and introduced himself I think it was pretty obvious to everyone in the room that him and Bex were just meant to be partners. But unlike me and Cam every girl in the room let out held in breaths as he slid into the seat next to Bex.

And then it was Zach's turn. He'd been stood at the front beside Dr Steve, flicking his eyes between me and Cam, and when his eyes landed and then rested on mine I knew the decision he'd made.

"I'm Zach." He said as he began his walk forward. "And I think I've-"

You can judge me all you want for my next move, because we all know that Cam had her head down, examining the desk, and her back hunched tensely because she was desperately hoping that Zach would walk past her. But I just couldn't let that happen. So copying Bex's intentions and keeping my eyes glued to the front of the room, I tapped Cam's side with my foot in just the right place to make her arm shoot up in the air, before he could reach me.

"Um…" Cam muttered, turning her head towards me as I smiled innocently.

"Ah, excellent, just excellent!" Dr. Steve practically screamed, whilst walking out the door nodding his head.

I could see Zach's eyebrows pull together, but my eyes remained at the front, and he slowly sat on the chair next to his partner; Cam.

**~Brush Pass~**

**[Geneva's POV]**

It had been 6 minutes and 52 seconds since we all filed out of the van, and Mr Solomon had asked 14 questions to keep us on our toes. I was walking towards the gazebo with Cam and Zach when I heard Joe's voice saying my name.

"Evvy, name the child in the red coat, the woman with the brown gloves and the man with the blue hats book."

"Samuel," I'd heard his mother telling him to put his scarf on or he wouldn't be getting a cookie. "Jennifer," By the tone of her boyfriend's voice on the phone, they weren't getting on so well. "And 'White Gold Wielder'." I finished confidently.

"Very good." He ensured, moving on to Anna.

"How did you know the name of the book? The man isn't holding one?" Zach questioned, his voice confused, angry and yet bewildered.

"He was putting it away on his way out of the library." Walking past him, I sat on the steps above him and angled my body away in another direction, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Exactly where does the Blackthorne Institute call home?" Cammie asked, interrupting his next question. I loved her for that.

"Oh," he said. "That's classified."

"So you can sleep in the walls of my school, but I can't even know where yours is?" Her voice raised an octave and she crossed her arms huffing.

"No harm in telling." I commented, because I was just as curious to find out where I'd been cooped up in for hours on end.

"Trust me, _Gallagher Girl_, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school." He replied, turning his attention back to me.

"I don't recall saying I did." We held each other's eyes for a long moment, before Cammie spoke.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" She was getting more agitated, almost shaking.

"Just trust me." He whispered sternly, keeping his eyes locked with mine. And when that was all he said she rustled off, leaving me alone with him. "Can you trust me?" He said after 2 minutes.

"You should go after her," I said, not wanting to answer. "She's your partner and you need the coin."

He stayed and looked at me silently for a moment, but then got up from his position on the steps and followed her.

I'd been sitting there watching him walk away, bringing back memories, that I wasn't even concentrating on the voices in my ears. Focusing I heard Zach's voice saying "Actually my school's doing an exchange with Gallagher this term."

And then another boys voice replying a very sad and hurt "Oh…" and that's when I knew I had to move.

I turned the corner, and started walking down the aisle to where Zach, Cammie, and who I could only assume was Josh – by the way he matched Macey's description.

"Zachy!" I called. "Oh. My. God." I said, noticing his hand in Cammie's. "Would you stop trying to make me jealous? It doesn't matter how many girls' hands you hold, I'm still never gonna go there with you." I rolled my eyes as I playfully nudged him.

This gave Cammie the opportunity to release her hand, and I'm pretty sure Zach felt a little embarrassed by my words, that he let go too.

"Zach, Mr Solomon wants a word with you, so you better go now." I instructed, giving him what I hoped was a firm look.

He stalked off with an unreadable look on his face. I shook my head and hugged Cammie, taking the chance to mutter in her ear;

"Just tell Josh that Zach's annoying and I'm dating him."

I turned back towards Josh, waved and smiled warmly.

"You must be Josh? Cammie talks about you _all_ the time. I'm Eva" I said in a questioning tone.

"Uh, hi, nice to… meet you?" He said, almost as though it was a question.

"Well, I'll be off, see you in a bit Cam." After I'd walked five steps I turned back around and pointed my finger at Josh and gave her a look to get her to talk. Then I turned and walked away.

**~Ms Morgan's office~**

"Why are the boys here mom?" Cam asked in a sheepish voice.

"I think you know the answer to that one, kiddo." Her mum replied, in a sweet tone. "What you did last semester scared a lot of people Cam, a lot of people."

Cammie murmured an apology and then scurried out the room, swallowing back the tears that she so badly wanted to cry. Joe was stood leaning against the wall, silently observing, as usual.

"Listen, Geneva, I know you're trying to be a good friend, but Cameron can't date that boy. She shouldn't even be talking to him, it's very dangerous. For her and for the school." Ms Morgan informed me.

"I know you're worried, because of what happened last semester, but he thinks its just a school for spoiled rich kids again, so no harm's being done?" I reasoned.

"She's a spy in training Evvy, if it means she could be compromised at any moment because of him, then we can't allow it. It's either date some boy or be a spy. I think she's made her decision" Mr Solomon added.

"Some boy?" I scoffed. "And is that decision really hers, or what everyone is telling her is the right thing to do." They glanced at each other worriedly, and I turned my attention to Rachel Morgan. "Did it never occur to you that she could do both? You seem so set on not accepting it. Look, my mother used to tell me stories about you, about your family. And if what she told me was true then I see no reason to be worried. She's your daughter, Ms Morgan. And she's Mathew's."


	6. Chap 6: Ball Gowns & Alarming Sounds

Ball Gowns, Fake Crowns and Alarming Sounds

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Gallagher ****L Enjoy!**

[Geneva's POV]

"Hold still, and stop talking Cam. Do you know how hard it is to do your eyeliner when you keep blinking?" Macey shouted. I when I say shouted I don't just mean slightly, I'm talking I'm-currently-at-the-end-of-the-corridor-and-can-hear-it type.

Clonking heels and squealing girls ran about noisily above me, no doubt all of them headed to Macey for advice. Yes, it was that one special occasion where the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was in fact, holding a Ball. The whole week I'd been ghostly roaming from class to class being squeezed and shaken by practically all the girls, as they informed me of their outfits. One girl even listed the routine she'd take to get ready, which unfortunately included (in great detail) how she'd clip her toenails. I think that was the moment I decided I wasn't going, but I replied to everyone with OTT comments so that I wouldn't cause a fuss. And as I snuck down the back staircase, with Poppy in my arms, I was glad that I wouldn't be joining these girls for the "dance of our lives!" as Tina called it. Opening Ms Morgan's office door, however I realised I should learn to not get my hopes up.

"You are going to the ball Geneva, it's compulsory." Ms Morgan said firmly, picking up her small bag.

"Oh, but I thought you said I could stay here? Isn't that why you invited me down?" I questioned.

"No, I invited you down so that Miss Harrison here, could take Poppy from you for the night. And yes, I did say you could stay here - so Macey can help you get ready." She replied, with a smirk.

"Wha-?"

Macey flung open the door, one hand on hip, and gave me a disappointed shake of the head.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice if you were absent? Now, sit." Entering the room, she pointed to a chair.

"Macey, really, I don't want to go. Ms Morgan's gone now, you can just say I knocked you out and got away. Pleeeeaaaase!" I begged, adding a cheesy grin.

"Nope. You're going, and you're going to have fun."

"I doubt that."

"Well then, just think of it as an assignment" she huffed. Which actually helped me relax.

About half an hour later Macey and I joined the others as they filled into the Grand Hall. This was my first dance, and I felt nervous and scared and constantly worried that something would go wrong with my dress. Macey was dragged away by Eighth Grade boys, whilst Bex and Liz posed for over 50 photos. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach catching Cammie's elbow, supporting her, and for some strange reason a sad sigh escaped my mouth.

[Zach's POV]

Mr Solomon was making the announcement that this was actually a test, instead of some silly dance when I spotted her. Her dress was astonishing. The lilac-blue silk clung to her body perfectly, and was held there by a band of diamonds around her waist and then a halter neck of the same diamonds circling her collar. Her hair was simply, yet elegantly plaited to one side and she wore a sparkling tiara. But surprisingly that wasn't what had caught my eye. It was the small tugging of her lip that got me. She was the only one that seemed happy, or relieved that this wasn't just a dance. And something about that tiny smile managed to, somehow, make me forget everything.

I'd spent exactly 71 minutes prancing around the dance floor, and I was enjoying it probably a lot more than I should. But when your assignment is dancing with a large number of girls and pretending to be an international art thief …I mean COME ON, life is just pretty much the way any guy would want it. Finishing my dance with a cheeky wink to Anna I turned and walked determinedly towards Geneva, who looked more bored than Grant in Tech class.

It was obvious she noticed me coming by the way she stiffened her arms and purposely turned her head. Chuckling I held out my hand.

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

[Geneva's POV]

Honestly, I'd been mistaken when I said this night would be a brilliant task for me. My cover was the Royal Princess of England, a cover you'd think would have the most fun. But instead, I'd spent my time walking either a step behind or on the arm of my dismissive father, which turned out to be possibly the worst way of spending my time. And considering I was next in line to the throne, I had no eligible bachelors come my way and offer me a dance. Well, that was before Zach.

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" he asked, bowing slightly.

I know what you're thinking; because I thought it too - NO WAY could I agree to dance with Zach, I was supposed to be keeping well away. But, it was my first ball, and my first dance _and_ so far all I'd done was walk around quietly. Of course at the time I convinced myself that I _had_ to as Madame Dabney was standing just 6 steps away, staring at me with her clipboard.

"I'd love to" I replied, placing my hand in his.

"Is the evening suiting you quite well then, your Majesty?" Zach spoke with a mock English accent.

"Haha," I laughed. "Most well, sir, and yourself?" I replied, feeling rather awkward as we were just stood motionlessly on the dance floor.

He scoffed and then said, "Let's say we drop the titles and take a walk outside…" leaning in towards me he whispered, "without all the guards"

"My father wouldn't allow that," I spoke immediately, not wanting to be absolutely alone with him. "But I wouldn't mind dropping the titles. Please, call me Pippa."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind…" he continued, looking hopeful.

"Perhaps not. But it may be bad for your safety… considering all the guards" I joked. Averting my eyes I added; "Besides I quite fancy a dance."

"Very well then, _Pippa, _it'll be my pleasure" and with that he begun twirling me around the floor.

And there I was; having my first dance. With closed eyes, I allowed Zach to take the lead, listening to various conversations and the peaceful rhythm of the music all the while. When I opened my eyes, Zach was gazing right at me, a delicate smile on his lips.

"What?" I said, shaking my head confused.

"You're beautiful." he breathed.

As you know I haven't had much experience with people, let alone boys. So when a really fit boy told me I was beautiful - no matter how much I dislike him - it's kind of a situation I'm not sure how to deal with. I racked my brain for something to say, _anything_ to say. But this was something my father had not taught me about. After almost 2 seconds, Zach coughed and spoke; breaking the awkward silence.

"With all that jewellery, I mean."

And the moment was officially ruined.

"Oh, I thought you were interested in art, not jewels." I stated. My wit returning along with anger.

"Perhaps you've converted me" he joked.

"Well, you'll have to pay for these earrings I'm afraid" I retorted.

Spinning me, and leaning me backwards - yes, for real… like the movies! - he whispered, "Maybe I wasn't talking about the earrings"

Our eyes never leaving each other's, he slowly lifted me back up. My eyes widened and my lips parted with shock and happiness. He was talking about me. But I'd let myself be fooled last time by his fake compliments, I wouldn't be rendered speechless again. My anger was building up inside of me, pushing away the memories and saddened feelings that had come over me.

"In that case… I'm not for sale" I declared, loosening my hands from his and stepping away.

"But who am I supposed to finish the dance with?" he pouted, pushing his bottom lip out in mock sulk.

"I'm sure you'll find someone" I begun to walk away.

"You can't just leave your partner…" Zach started, grabbing my arm. A crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"I don't have a partner Zach." I snapped, releasing myself from his grasp. Lowering my voice I said, "I work alone ok? You should remember that, if nothing else"

[Next day - CODE BLACK CONFRONTATION]

"Tina, I'm serious," Cammie snapped. "You can ask my mom," I offered, but she didn't look terribly convinced. "You can ask Zach."

Whoa. That was definitely a way to make the whole of our table turn to stare at her.

"You were with Zach?" she whispered. "You were with Zach!" Tina yelled again, and then she zoomed off to where the boys sat.

Looking at Cam, I could see she was purposely trying not to look, to act like she didn't care. But of course she cared. Every one at the dance last night thought she'd set off the Code Black to visit Josh. Zach was her only alibi. She didn't want to be the girl who put an outsider before her sisterhood. I guess her mother hadn't spoken to her after our talk either.

"So Zach, is it true that you were with Cammie last night during the code black?" she asked, leaning over him.

"Cammie?" he replied confusedly. " Morgan?" he asked again, in a tone a little too harsh. Laughing he continued, "Why would I be with her?"

NOT COOL. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cam's brows furrow and her cheeks light up. She was humiliated. Zach had lied, and Tina had believed him.

"Zach," Cam started, but it was too late. He'd already begun to lift his tray.

"See ya later." He said dismissively and walked straight out of the room. Leaving Cam to deal with the glares.

[Later in the day] [Zach's POV]

"I mean seriously, she could have made up a better excuse than saying she was with Zach. Gawd, and it's so typical that her mom would just lie for her…" Tina scrambled on about the whole Cammie and me situation. We'd all been hearing this for the whole day; Tina really does love to gossip.

"Oh give it up Tina!" Shouted a voice from across the corridor. "What makes you think Cam's lying?"

"Well, I asked Zach, and he said so-" Tina started.

"Ohhhh, I see, totally understandable now! 'Cause Zach is so trustworthy. He's the kid you know so much about right?" Geneva said, stepping out into Tina's path. "So tell me, Tina, where did he grow up? Who are his parents? What's his favourite sport, his favourite colour?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, searching for an answer, until eventually she just said "I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know? What a surprise!" Geneva mocked, rolling her eyes. "But I bet you know all of that about Cam. Because you grew up in the same school, honouring the same code. But for some reason you chose to believe someone you know nothing about over her?"

"Well, I mean, Zach wouldn't lie though, I mean…" Tina baffled, and I admit I did feel a little sorry for her then.

"He stole from the White House when he was seven years old, for goodness sakes. So yes, he would lie, because he always has lied." Jen sighed. "He's not what you want him to be, Tina. So just stop gossiping and realise that he's not your friend."

By now the whole hallway had gone silent and Tina was stood in the middle being a lot quieter than she was before. Geneva shook her head tiredly and walked passed Tina and into the classroom.

"Um, dude, you ok?" Grant asked, thudding my shoulder.

"Yeah, course man. Let's go." I replied. And I guess she was right, because I'd just lied again.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, but I've been reeaaally busy with exams and revision L **

**I forgot to say this in previous chapters, but thanks for the reviews! I love you J And the idea of 'Evvy' as a nickname by 'HotChocolateStar99' was a wicked one ;) **


	7. Chap 7: I Spy A Tiny White Lie

I Spy A Tiny White Lie.

**[Zach's POV] **

"Oh this should be fun." I joked, standing up opposite Cammie.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Zach," I answered, which was a little obvious.

"What's your full name?" Bor-ring.

"That's a pretty boring question, Cameron."

"Zach!" She snapped.

"Yes, that's correct." I held up her right hand. "See – not lying."

"Where were you during the Code Black?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Breaking out a broad smile I said; "That's better."

"Answer the-"

"I was with you, remember?" I interrupted, leaning on the desk between us. "My turn, Did you have fun last night?"

"Zach I really don't think that's what Mr Solomon is going for with this particular exercise."

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. "We should really do it again sometime."

"You shouldn't take that as anything. And no we shouldn't." She said determinedly, and looking down at my ring, I could tell she wasn't lying. Well this was pretty awkward.

"Alright, switch to the right." Mr Solomon said, saving me just in time.

Moving to my right I faced my next partner, who was currently sighing irritatedly and rolling her eyes upwards. Man, this just keeps getting better and better.

"Well, well, well," I said.

"You can start." She muttered.

"Alright… is it true you like Grant?" I asked, thinking of how loudly they were laughing just a second ago.

"Yes, it is in fact true that I like Grant. I'm not sure about you, but I do tend to genuinely like the people I am friends with." She mocked. "But what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" I replied confused.

"Do you," she paused dramatically. "_like_ Grant?" She teased, adding a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Haha." I sarcastically laughed.

Leaning back onto the table behind her, she crossed her arms and stared speculatively at me. I looked back at her waiting. Why did I always feel confused around her.

"It's your turn you know, to ask the question." She prompted.

"How did you know about the White House?" I blurted out.

"Well, it is one of the most important and famous houses in the country, not to mention most probably the world. I think everyone learns about it at some point in their life," She answered with a smart-ass grin.

"That's not what I-"

"Are you here for a school assignment or something else?" She cut in.

"I'm here for plenty of reasons," I said, regaining my beloved arrogance. "Did you think I looked _dashing_ last night?" I joked.

"Yes," she replied simply and quickly taking me by surprise. "What's your game with Cam?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I shot back, growing increasingly anxious at her questions.

"Do you want there to be?" Her comebacks were flying right at me. I'd never met anyone as good at this game as I was.

"Ok, this isn't working. Let's try three questions each," I said, determined to get answers from her. "In a row." I added, knowing by the playful smile she would just carry on shooting questions back.

"Alright, you first."

**[Geneva's POV]**

"Have we met before?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied truthfully, unwilling to risk the ring he wore possibly giving me away.

"When was the first time we met?"

"You don't remember?" I asked, trying to see if he didn't in fact remember who I truly was.

"That's why I'm asking," he said. I couldn't decide whether I was relieved or disappointed.

"National Mall?" I prodded. "Probably why you don't remember." Smirking uncontrollably; what could I say, my pride was taking over.

"Oh," he spoke after three seconds, though I counted it seemed to be much longer. "Then how do you know all that stuff?"

"Relax, I read your file." I lied, grateful just this once for my father's lessons and my quick thinking.

"Oh." He uttered, his eyes pulling together, whilst mine tried to hold back tears. "Do-" he started.

"Ah-ah. Three questions over, it's my turn now," I spoke, swallowing.

He pressed his lips together and nodded for me to continue.

"So, do you have any 'Cammie-Morgan-secret-passageways' of your own back at Blackthorne?" I began. It was established he couldn't see through my disguise, but maybe he could remember the real me?

"Sure, doesn't every school?" He replied, furrowing his brow yet again. I began to wonder if it was a habit of his, but secretly I was proud of myself for my ability to gauge this reaction from him. I was an enigma.

"Right," I mentally face palmed myself – the question was too vague, and now I couldn't dig for more in that subject, otherwise he'd become suspicious. "Did you ever have any female students?" I'd never known a conversation that required as much tactics and analysis as this. It was irritating.

"All boys school, remember?" Breathing out a laugh, he leaned forward and gazed at me with those deep sea-green eyes. Up close I could see delicate flecks of blue awash round his pupils. "But I still have experience with the ladies. I know that's what you're _really_ wondering." He joked.

"Whoa!" I jolted my hand, and began shaking it radically. Pointing to the ring, I said "That was an off-the-chart lie. Well done Zach," I could barely contain my laughter.

"No, that was you losing control of your jealousy," he teased back.

"You're right," I paused, putting on a phony movie voice. "Deep down I'm so lost in my attraction towards you that I'm losing control."

He lifted his own hand and stared at it. Smirking he continued, "Ooh, telling the truth."

"I'm sure you wish I was, Zachary." I mock-sighed.

Suddenly his eyes became more serious. "Oh no, I don't like getting in the middle of relationships." He raised his eyes to mine, and I knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about the rumours that bounced off the walls of Gallagher.

"Doesn't seem to bother you with Cam and Josh." I continued joking, praying he would just let it go.

"I wasn't talking about Cam and Josh." He cut in.

**[Zach's POV****]**

Her eyes widened and she froze completely. There was no longer a joking glimmer in her eyes, but a scared one. She turned away from my gaze and looked around the room, her lips quivering.

"Leave it, Zach."

"Matty, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?" I asked again.

"Zach, please" She fumbled, a watery glaze covering her eyes now.

"Is he Poppy's dad?" I pressed on, finding myself growing increasingly angry at him. At how upset he made her by leaving. I'd heard people talking about it, not really believing it until I saw the sadness creep into her face. I stared at her, and she stared right back. Her hold broke though, and she collapsed into tears.

Next thing I know, I'm chasing her out of the class, feeling guilty as hell.

"Wait, stop!" I shouted and she halted, facing away from me. "I didn't realise it would upset you… talking about your baby. I'm sorry," I whispered, because out of everything, I didn't want to be labelled as a jerk.

She turned sharply, her face thunderous.

"_My_ baby? You think Poppy's mine do you?" She shouted, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I just-"

"Assumed? Yeah. There's been a lot of that going on lately," She spat, looking down to the ground and lowering her voice. "You know, Tina I can deal with, but you? I can't deal with that. Poppy's not my baby, she's my sister. And Matty…" taking a deep shaky breath she stared directly into my eyes. "He's not my boyfriend… He's my brother."

It wasn't until she'd ran off that I realised everyone had come out the class to watch. And if I hadn't felt guilty enough, Mr Solomon's stare and Grant's shaking head made everything so much worse. I was such an ass.

What the hell had I done.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Lots of smart banter being thrown around in this chapter ;) Also, thanks to 'emily713' who is awesomeeee and now the co-writer of this story! I think that deserves a dance, tell us in a Review if you were dancing too! ;] Reviews would be great!**

**Love Lo and Em x **


	8. Chap 8: Familliar Faces

**We are not Ally Carter, we are just loving her books and being creative! Hope you enjoy!**

**Dedicated to lovesong101 and bubzchoc **

Familiar Faces

[Geneva's POV]

The walls of Gallagher Academy had become a sort of personality prison to me, so I was exceptionally glad to be able to get some fresh air and escape the act I had to keep playing. Winter had evaporated - just like the apology note Zach had slipped me – and the breeze was warm and refreshing. I was sat with my eyes closed on a bench table outside a café when I heard footsteps. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Hi," Zach murmured.

"Hi," I replied, lifting my head from my arms and squinting my eyes up at him.

1 minute and 36 seconds passed as he stood thinking of what to say. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was leant against a wall – without my cover we could easily be doubles – and I wondered just for a moment what would it be like to be her? I must have thought aloud as Zach chuckled and replied; "Well she's probably a cheerleader, with that hair and those legs, so I'd say life for her is pretty confusing… but definitely fun".

"It was rhetorical," I uttered, pressing my lips together to refrain from laughing. "Not all cheerleaders with blonde hair are bimbo's y'know" I added, a little angry. **(A/N: damn stereotypes!)**

"If you think about it, it's the perfect cover… they're always underestimated" he suggested, looking down at me so innocently that it was clear he didn't remember who he'd heard that from before. Me.

Drawing a breath, he scuffed his shoe against the ground and I knew what was coming next: the apology. He would bring up the whole situation and just make things awkward, or at least that's what Macey had warned me of. But it seemed like Zach wasn't the kind of guy Macey was familiar with.

"Did you wanna go for a walk?" totally NOT expected.

"Sure," I said, my tone not agreeing with the statement.

Pushing the sunglasses back through my hair I swung my legs from out of the table and stood just in front of him. I took a glance back to the wall, to the girl who except for appearance was nothing like me.

"So where're we headed then, Goode? I don't recall there being any beaches in Roseville, and it's a little early for a moonlit stroll don't you think?" I teased, watching Zach's smirk widen.

"I didn't pin you as a girl who romanticised" he remarked, turning his head towards me.

"Oh no? What kinda girl _did_ you pin me for?"

"Well, you're that mysterious girl, the one that keeps up the walls and doesn't let anyone in, right?" His voice both joking and serious.

"Actually, since I got here my walls have been a little weak; I've told a secret or two," I snorted, "I guess sometimes you just need someone to tell. So I think you're describing yourself there Zach." I finished with complete (and surprising) seriousness.

"Maybe I've never had anyone try to break down my walls like you before" he replied; face set like stone.

"Or maybe you just can't remember" I sighed growing tired of feeling forgotten.

"What do you mean?" he queried his pace coming to a halt.

I turned towards him trying to gain strength and steadiness. The pumping of my heart was pounding hard and fast in my ears as I looked into his deep, sad eyes. Maybe in that moment I was going to admit who I really was, but I guess we'll never know because as my nervous eyes averted his, they stared directly into a car wing mirror where I caught a glimpse of a stocky man in baggy jeans quickly glancing at a scrawny man sporting a baseball cap. I guess that would be normal for those who go to an average public school, but I was raised to notice things, to know a person's back story from one glance.

Instead of seeing their casual clothing, I looked closer – their shoes were too shinny and too expensive for a town like Roseville. I assumed it was one of Mr Solomon's tests, but before I had time to smirk at my realisation the guy in the baseball cap lifted his head a mere inch. Time stopped and my whole body felt paralysed.

A deep crimson cut clawed through the man's left eye in a jagged line making him completely recognisable and unforgettable. He was with my father the day he killed my mother and brother.

Zach's hand touched my arm, clearly noticing my distress and I looked back at his concerned face. Scarface altered the positioning of his baseball cap and the stocky man straightened at the signal, now focusing his attention to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was leant against a wall. A girl who - from only yards away – could easily be mistaken for me.

"Zach," I'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice confused.

"Jess!" a crowd shouted in the distance, and the girl turned grinning. She looked exasperated as she spoke; "OMG! I've been waiting for ages!" and then the stocky man who was now only 3ft away heedlessly changed direction.

"Geneva what is it?" Zach stressed. But all I heard was 'Eva', and I'm almost certain that's all Scarface heard as well because his withered face snapped to where me and Zach were stood. My eyes were tautly stuck to the wing mirror and his scarred eyes slowly met mine there – like he knew that's where I'd be looking.

"Kiss me!" I whispered urgently to Zach. I don't know why I said it but I needed to keep my cover, and in that moment I needed something to cover me. My wide eyes rose to his, I wondered if he could see the fear in them. I wasn't expecting him to do it; it was stupid and out of the blue and I grabbed his jacket preparing to pull him towards me. But then there was a look in his eyes. His eyes flicked to my lips and I watched impatiently and anxiously as he licked his.

I'd love to say that the world started spinning and I forgot everything else because that was my first real kiss and that's how it's supposed to feel, but the truth is when you're a spy the only love you experience is the one you fake for your cover. So as Zach's fingers moved to my cheek I was focusing on Scarface as he murmured something into his comms. Zach pulled back; his eyes closed and furrowed.

A hint of a smile was beginning to show, which made it even harder for me to say; "The man in the baseball cap… he's been following us, we've got to get back to Gallagher" whilst sliding my hands from his chest to his neck.

"Then kiss me again" he didn't skip beat, but his face was cold and set, no hint of a smile.

Our lips touched once more, and this time we were both watching as Scarface huffed and walked away. Zach broke it as soon as his back was turned.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, and ran as fast as I could back to Gallagher.

**A/N: We are so sorry to keep you waiting – Blame is on me (Lo), all boo me if you wish haha! Thanks for being patient and hope you are all enjoying the story!**

**Cammie's new gorgeously hot interest will be coming soon thanks to Em so be sure to keep reading! Please.**

**Bubzchoc – Thank you! Sending you a hug!**

**lovesong101 - Yes! Go you for dancing with us! Sorry we had to keep you waiting so long We dedicate this chapter to you! **

**Love Lo & Em x**


End file.
